


Wallpaper

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, No Angst, Roman and Remus are just the best hypemen, Short One Shot, Texting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, kinda short, mentioned Virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Roman insists on Logan taking a selfie for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Wallpaper

"Why do you insist on us doing this, Roman?"

"Because!! If you insist on dating mister Jack the fibber, you must at least make some effort!"

"And effort includes taking a picture of myself, why..?"

"It's called a selfie! I need to make that a vocab card for you… anyways, he'll be pleasantly surprised! Seeing your face is probably a good break from my brother, anyways. So just… sit there, ok? I'll handle the lighting, scenery, filte-"

"Ahem-? If we must do this 'selfie', I insist on doing it myself. I would like to make sure it is up to code."

"Wha- but- ugh,  _ fine _ . Here, take your phone back."

"Thank you."

He opened the camera application on his phone, switching to the forward facing camera. He had used his phone camera before, sure, but he hadn't photographed himself before.

He held it upwards slightly, fixing his own hair and adjusting his glasses. Roman gave him thumbs up behind the camera. 

Secretly, he had been hoping to take it on his own phone so he could add it to the blackmail folder. He still didn't have anything on Logan yet. He even had a video of Patton saying fuck, for Pete's sake!

Logan started the timer on his phone, fixing his posture before giving a soft smile as the camera clicked, the photo appearing in his gallery.

"There. Is this satisfactory?" Logan asked, showing Roman the picture.

"Ooh! Good lighting, angles... Yeah, that'll do. Good job, nerdy Wolverine!"

"I-"

"Now send it to the snake man! Go on!"

Roman plopped himself back down on Logan's bed, waiting for him to send it. He pulled up Janus' contact in his phone (he always wondered why they had phones, they're not real people) and opened his gallery.

**Janus 🐍**

**Me:** [Picture]

**Me:** Roman suggested I take a 'selfie' for you, so here you go. Please provide feedback if you have any. T'estimo

"T'estimo?" Roman asked.

"It translates to 'I love you' in Catalan. I'm not fully accustomed to saying it directly yet."

"Ohh. Wow, you are a nerd."

*sigh* "El Principe es estupido."

"Hm? I  _ always  _ get texts. Who could that be?" Janus asked out loud to nobody in particular, despite Remus being in the room.

He unlocked his phone, tired of seeing the same old wallpaper of snakes every time the screen flashed up. Going into his contacts, he saw it was Logan who had texted him.

**Darling 💙**

**Darling:** [Picture]

**Darling:** Roman suggested I take a 'selfie' for you, so here you go. Please provide feedback if you have any. T'estimo

Suddenly he had thrown his phone on his head and covered his face with a pillow. 

"Woah, you good, double D?" Remus asked, taking his phone and looking at the picture.

"Ohhhh. Hah, You're soo fucking gay!"

_ "So are you, idiot."  _ Janus mumbled through his pillow.

"Guilty as charged! Aaaanyways, you can't just leave him hanging, y'know! You gotta send one back!" Remus declared, opening his camera.

"I- what- why do you have my phone?" Janus asked, moving the pillow aside, his face still flushed.

"To take the picture, dumbass!" Remus said, grinning despite the 'insult'. "Now c'mon, take off the hat!"

"Roman, it has been ten minutes. What if he does not like it? He may not be in a good mood, I may be imposing, he-"

"Jesus, calm down, specs! You're starting to sound like Virgil. It'll be fine-"

They were interrupted by Logan's phone vibrating on the bed.

"See, that's probably snake face now!"

"He has a name, you know."

"I do know, and I am choosing not to use it. Now come on already! The suspense is killing me, as if with my own sword!"

"You are so- 'OTT'."

"He says, as he uses one of my vocab cards."

Logan sighed as Roman smirked, picking up his phone and figuratively lighting up when he saw that Janus had responded. He opened his contact again.

**Janus 🐍**

**Janus:** You look absolutely stunning, darling. Remus suggested I take one in return, so...

**Janus:** [Picture]

**Janus:** Hope it looks ok, I had Remus take it for me. See you soon <3

It was Logan's turn to get flustered.

"Oh… goodness."

"Huh? What's up, teach?"

"I- uhm- nothing is the matter, it's just… look at his scales, his eyes…" Logan murmured. Roman leaned over, looking at the picture, before smirking.

"Oooh, he sent one back, huh? Well then, I'll leave you to it. It seems I've achieved my goal!" He declared, standing up.

"A-and what was that goal..?"

"Get the braincells to take a selfie, obviously. No need to thank me for this, by the way. Now, toodaloo, Doctor Who!" And with that, Roman sunk out, leaving Logan to be flustered by himself.

Once his cheeks felt normal again, he picked up his phone, sending one last text.

**Janus 🐍**

**Me:** Please come to my room immediately, if you are not busy. Thank you.

Either way, both sides had a new wallpaper from that day on.


End file.
